


O menino do fogo

by AltenVantas



Series: Pequenas histórias sobre Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Seamus control fire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus explodia todos os feitiços e derretia os caldeirões, isso tinha uma explicação e isso era um segredo. Até agora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O menino do fogo

A primeira vez que Seamus tacou fogo em alguma coisa ele tinha nada mais do que seis anos, segundo a sua mãe foi apenas o uso de magia acidental e não havia nada com o que se preocupar. A segunda vez que isso aconteceu, foi contra o filho dos vizinhos que tentara roubar um dos seus brinquedos, foi quando sua mãe sentou consigo na cama e começou a lhe contar sobre o que ela era sobre a história de sua família e como era importante não só manter segredo daqueles que ela chamava de trouxas como também dos bruxos. Seu dom era raro e invejado por muita gente.

Então ela começou a lhe ensinar, todos os dias antes de dormir, como usá-lo e como não usá-lo, sempre lhe lembrando de que o fogo não podia ser comandado apenas dirigido. O menino não entendia na época o que isso significava e achava que nunca iria entender, por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva e seguiu em frente aprendendo sobre o seu dom. Só quando ele tinha onze anos e sua carta de Horgwarts chegou que ele soube o nome exato de sua habilidade e sua espécie: Flamine. E só descobrira porque sua mãe lhe trouxera Horgwarts uma história para que pudesse ficar familiarizado com a escola e um dos diretores por acaso era.

Isso o deixou exultante, saber que um dos diretores da melhor escola de bruxaria do Reino Unido, era algo especial e isso o fazia especial. Até descobrir que o Ministério da Magia controlava de perto todos aqueles que tinham algum dom especial e por isso que sua mãe lhe disse para não contar a ninguém, para manter segredo. Simplesmente para que ele pudesse ter uma vida normal e sem interferências. Até ele entrar na escola, achou que seria fácil. Não podia estar mais errado.

Todo e qualquer feitiço que fazia explodiam em sua cara, os caldeirões derretiam simplesmente aqueciam de mais e derretia em seus pés e tudo era uma verdadeira bagunça. Não conseguia usar sua magia sem que o fogo clamasse para ser usado também, por isso tinha medo de machucar alguém, tinha medo de ser descoberto e tinha medo principalmente de sair da escola e deixar para trás seus amigos. Por isso antes mesmo do final da semana, havia mandado uma carta para sua mãe, suplicando por ajuda. Suplicando por qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe guiar.

Seamus não esperava que essa ajuda viesse de uma professora que não conhecia, aconteceu enquanto ele estava fazendo seu dever de transfiguração, logo no café da manhã da primeira segunda feira depois que enviara a carta. A mulher aproximou de si colocando a mão em seu ombro e pedindo para conversar consigo, ficara com tanto medo e receio de ter feito algo que não devia que quase tacou fogo nas vestes da mulher. Controlou-se por muito pouco enquanto a seguia.

Ela disse que o seu nome era Septima Vector e lecionava Aritmância, uma matéria que ele poderia escolher quando estivesse no terceiro ano e também era uma Flamine. Sua mãe havia entrado em contato com ela, através de uma rede de informações que pareceu ser bem suspeita e bem secreta mesmo para um menino de onze anos. Contudo ela lhe contou que estava interessada em treiná-lo e ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso, desde que ele mantivesse segredo. Sem esperar por nenhum segundo pensamento, Seamus aceitou, sentindo muito mais confiante em seu futuro.


End file.
